True loves pain
by my elsanna otp
Summary: A small swanqueen chapter about Dark Emma trying so hard not to take what was her's her true love Regina. As Regina and Robin have problems as Emma watches she want to be with Regina but doesn't want to give ino dark temptation...rated m for smut


**Hey so this is a small Swanqueen chapter I thought I'd write it's about trying to keep her demons at bay and not having sex with regina.**

 **tell me what you guys think?**

 **enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Robin you don't understand I don't have time." Regina threw her hands up in the air as she went around her archive of books looking for something to help Emma." "Regina I'm not asking you for a whole day I'm only asking for ten minutes of time with you without you saying something about how you have to say Emma," he said frustrated. Regina was working nonstop trying to find ways to help Emma, but how could she? Emma was the dark one and nothing could change that. Couldn't Regina for ten minutes care about him her true love.

"Robin you don't understand the pressure I'm under could you not care about yourself, and care about the well-being of Storybrooke." Regina yelled back, Robin wanted time with Regina, but she was trying to concentrate time into figuring out how to help Emma. She wanted Emma back to her old self! She needed to get Emma back to that state, why couldn't Robin understand that.

"Regina," Robin sighed. "I know you are trying to help the dark one, but I think a break would help you." He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She pushed him back, not wanting to feel his touch. "I'm sorry Robin you just can't understand how important it is that I get Emma back, and if you can't understand that..then I think you weren't my true love to begin with," with a wave of her hand she made Robin disappear to Granny's diner. I'm sorry Robin I love you I do, but Emma, I need to help her I want her back to her normal self, you just don't understand why. You never can. Little did Regina know that Emma was watching using her magic to display the image of Regina and Robin's fight.

Emma sighed, she felt sorry for Regina she didn't know that Robin was not her true love, ever since she embraced the darkness she gained all of the wisdom and power of all the dark ones before her. She learned that in Rumple's time as the dark one her had spied on Regina's mom a lot and learned that she had lied to Regina about her true love...to protect her in the future, and now that Regina was questioning Robin's love for her she understood why Regina's mother would protect such a secret.

She dismissed the image as soon as she saw Regina was beginning to cry. Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes. She felt sorry for Regina, and yet was glad she wasn't with her actual true love, it would cause her only sadness now.

"Why so deep in thought dearie" Emma spun as her dark conscience in the form of dark Rumple came before her. "No reason I feel like explaining to you" She grumbled, she hated the dark conscience he giggled at her.

"Touchy touchy are we," he appeared right next to ear. "Do it have anything to do with your darling Regina?" Emma moved away from the crocodile. "She not mine and she never can be," she yelled at Rumple. She hugged her arms around herself, in dismay at the situation.

"Don't yell at me dearie, you know you want her, and you can have her, you're the dark one, you may have anything you want, and you know you want her dearie," the dark conscience giggled at Emma. Emma shook her head, but it would be so easy to take what was rightfully hers, Regina was her true love not that dam asshole Robin Hood... it would be so easy to dispose of him, and take Regina as mine.

The dark thoughts taunted her. Emma dismissed the thoughts as they became stronger, and began to cloud her only good judgment. "Raughhhh," Emma yelled and sent blasts of magic around the underground cave, to relieve her stress.

"Tsk tsk tsk," the dark conscience shook his head at her. "She's rightfully your Emma, she's the one thing you want, you need her to pull Excalibur from the stone and your true love take what's yours dark one" and with that the conscience left leaving Emma to her dark thoughts. It would be so easssy, you know how Regina feels about you. It's easy Emma, like taking candy from a baby.

Take her Emma claim her as yours, you know you want her. Don't do it Emma, Regina honest need you in her life to hurt her more. All the bad thoughts and the only good one bombarded her head till, Emma could barely take it anymore. She used her magic to open up an image of what Regina was doing now, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Regina was just in the middle of changing for the night. In nothing but her undergarments. The moonlight illuminating her creamy skin. Her curvy toned body all for Emma's eyes. She thought of closing the image, but thought against it. Let her indulge slightly at what she can't have.

Emma looked at Regina's body. The black lacy bra she wore caressed and held up her supple large breasts. Her creamy toned flat stomach, her matching black panties hiding her goods from Emma's view. Regina's gorgeous full ass, those toned thick thighs that Emma wanted so badly to be wrapped around her head as she arched herself into Emma's mouth. Emma shook her head and began to feel the warmth of want between her legs only for Regina to extinguish.

She watched in interest as Regina got under the covers in nothing but her undergarments. The dark one watched as Regina looked at a photo on her nightstand, it was a photo of her and Regina when Emma wasn't dark. Regina kissed the picture, or more the part where Emma's face was. "Goodnight Emma I will bring you back to the light, no matter what it takes."

Emma watched on in awe that Regina cared that deeply for her even thought she knew that Emma would only hurt her, and that there almost no hope in turning Emma back to normal. Emma watched as Regina tried to sleep, though she seemed to have trouble for some reason.

Emma looked on shock as she watched Regina's hand creeping down under the blankets and into her underwear. Emma felt the warmth grow as she saw Regina begin to pleasure herself and little mewls and sighs escape her. The blankets feel the reveal Regina's beautiful top half as she squeezed her breast over her bra, and her other hand her lower half. Emma knew she should stop but some part deep inside her didn't make her move and watch.

Emma watched as Regina pleasured herself, Emma felt the sting of want between her legs but she did nothing to satisfy it. Emma's mouth dropped to the floor and she staggered back a few steps as she heard something come out of Regina's mouth.

"Emmaaa," she moaned out and arched her back, and something in Emma snapped. She knew Regina was getting close and she couldn't take it anymore. She used her magic, she swirled and imagined herself in Regina's bedroom and with a poof she was right in front of the bed watching Regina as she was getting close her body arching up to her fingers, her eyes closed and mouth opening moaning, moaning Emma's name and Emma was shaking with want.

Regina felt a presence in the room and opened her eyes and saw Emma staring at her intently with a predator grin and look in her eyes. That made Regina come and she moaned out Emma's name as she came. It took her a little while to come down from the clouds but when she opened her eyes and saw the dark one grinning at her so seductively she panicked.

"Emma what the hell are you doing here" Regina sat up and with a snap of her magic a robe covered her. The dark one chuckled and moved to the side of the bed and Regina scrambled to stand up on the other side of her bed in a dazed panic not sure what Emma might want.

Emma frowned, "I'm not here to hurt you Regina, quite the opposite actually." That predator grin appeared on her face and Regina shivered slightly in slightly growing arousal at the way Emma looked at her.

"O-ok what is it you want dark one," Regina used Emma's title and for a quick second Emma's eyes flashed madly. "I don't appreciate you using that name with me, evil queen" Emma spat back and saw Regina bristle slightly in anger. "Ok point taken" Regina said and they stared at each other in silence, in anticipation to what the other might do. Emma wondered what she should do next.

She used her powers and appeared right behind Regina deciding to go with the direct approach. "I heard you Regina moaning out my name, want to tell me whyyy." Regina spun around, but Emma wasn't behind her. She was back on the other side of her room, sitting on the side of her bed waiting, with that cocky grin on her face. Regina gritted her teeth and growled as Emma's smile only grew bigger, what should I say dammit.

"Well Emma since you're the almighty dark one you should know the answer to that," she decided to go for the non-straight answer. Emma chuckled and walked around to Regina's side of the room. Regina backed up until her back hit the wall, and in an instant Emma was right in front of her inches away. Regina looked up and saw Emma's usually bright now dark with something she couldn't place yet, thought it seemed familiar.

"I definitely know why Regina," she said lowly in a sultry as to hint to Regina how much she wanted the evil queen. "I can tell how much you want me," she whispered the last part in the queen's ear, and then looked her in the eye. Regina's eyes widened and her arousal spiked leaking into her already wet underwear, she now knew Emma was aroused she could feel the heat with how close they were.

Regina looked down at Emma's black tights shaping her long legs so lusciously and her tight black crocodile/leather coat hiding some of her great features from view. Emma tilted her head up to meet her eyes grinning darkly, seductively. "Do you want me, Regina," she whispered her lips inches away from Emma's.

Regina wanted to kiss her so bad, but she knew it would be wrong. But she wanted Emma so bad she felt her arousal leaking down her legs, and she shaked ever slightly. She looked into Emma's eyes and saw a small glimmer of light in her eyes amongst the darkness and that's what spurred her on. She leaned in and kissed Emma feeling her surprisingly warm lips against hers and she moaned softly at the sensation.

Emma almost passed out from the sensation of Regina's lips on her. She grinned into the kiss knowing she had one. Emma grabbed Regina's neck and wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer, feeling Regina's hot body against hers.

Regina sucked in a breath as Emma pulled her closer and put her arms around Emma's neck to steady herself. She gasped as Emma pushed her down onto the bed and straddled her. Her lips never leaving Regina's. Emma hand pushed the robe open to reveal Regina's gorgeous body to her pleasure, and used her powers as she kissed Regina to make the robe dissolve. Regina felt Emma dissolve the robe but she didn't care, she wanted Emma now. Nothing will keep her back.

They made out heatedly, Emma's hands wandering up and down Regina's waist trailing her nails down making Regina moan slightly, she slightly teased the waistband of Regina's underwear making Regina arch her hip pointing out how much she wants her. Emma hands go up and unclasp Regina's bra she flung it somewhere leaving Regina's full, dreamy breasts to her viewing pleasure. Regina moaned as the cold air came into contact with her breasts.

"Emma," she moaned out the dark ones name pushed her breast up as to tell Emma she wants her to touch them. Emma grinned darkly as Regina stared her straight in the eye silently telling her she wants her badly.

Emma kissed down Regina's neck biting slightly making Regina suck in a breath. She takes an already perk nipple in her mouth and sucks on it as she massaged and tweak the perk nipple between her fingers. "Oh Emma," Regina moaned slightly as she felt pleasure hit her body at

Emma's ministrations, and the heat between her legs became almost unbearable. Emma drank in the taste, warmth, and sounds Regina was giving her. It only fueled her more. She sucked on Regina's other breast as her other hand crept down and began to rub Regina over her underwear and was rewarded with Regina moaning and arching her body into Emma's hand.

Emma began to kiss down Regina's body biting her softly enough not to hurt but hard enough to leave a mark, marking Regina as hers. "Emma please," Regina begged and Emma stopped altogether at that and Regina looked in shock as Emma leaned above her faces inches apart. "Don't tell me what to do Regina. You are mine, and I can do with you what I want."

She leaned down and bit Regina high on the neck, so that she couldn't hide it into the morning. Regina yelled in pain, and in pleasure. She lay still trying not to move so much, as Emma kissed down her body again, and pushed her underwear clean off. Regina moaned as the air came in contact with her lower half. She sat up and looked at Emma as she hovered over Regina's soaked hot pussy.

Emma leaned back up kissing Regina gently, and pushed her down onto the bed. With a snap of her dark magic, she handcuffed Regina's hands to the bedposts, and she grinned darkly as Regina looked shocked. Emma still straddling Regina took of her coat to reveal her black tank top. Then without warning Emma leaned back down and licked Regina's hot wet pussy in one long stroke.

Regina moaned at the sudden and pleasurable feeling of Emma's on her pussy. She spread her legs apart for Emma moaning as she licked up and down in long slow strokes. Waves of pleasure hitting Regina making her head spin as Emma continued to assault her. Emma sucked on Regina's clit making the dark haired woman buck into her face, Emma moaning at the amazing taste of Regina and she was going to make this one time count she was going to make sure Regina remembered it for years to come.

Emma sucked Regina's clit hard making the woman moan loudly, and buck into her mouth for more. Emma moved her tongue up and down Regina, and then sliding her tongue into Regina's pussy earning a long moan and for Regina to wrap her thighs around Emma's head bucking into her. Emma grabbed the queen's hips with one of her hands to keep her from moving around. She used her other hand, her thumb to grind into Regina's clit and the sensations it sent Regina were amazing.

Regina moaned and bucked her hips waiting more of Emma; her tongue inside her felt so amazing, making her hit new points of pleasure that she never could with Robin. Emma used her powers to make her tongue expand slightly outwards and upwards. She curled her tongue up and down in and out of Regina's hot, tight, extremely wet pussy. Emma could feel her clenching she knew Regina was close. She knew she hit a tender spot when Regina nearly screamed. Emma kept hitting that spot and grind her thumb into the queen's clit. Emma felt Regina was almost there, and moaned to add to the sensation. Regina's body was on fire from the pleasure Emma was sending her. She was so close, and when Emma moaned into her she came hard.

"EMMA!" Regina screamed as she came. Pleasure unlike anything she felt coursed through her body. Her body was on fire from the pleasure she felt. So hot and so good. She was sent around the world and didn't come down for some time, as the pleasure made her see white, and she shook from the force of it.

Emma watched in fascination as Regina came her back arched off the bed, her hands straining with the cuffs, the way her body and moans shook with the strength of it, she was so beautiful, her sweaty body glistening in the moonlight. She smiled sadly, as she new this was probably the last time she would see Regina.

She leaned down and whispered into Regina's ear, as she came down from the clouds. "Your mother was wrong Regina, Robin is not your true love. I am, and she was only trying to protect you from a life of sadness. This is the last time i will probably see you..so i wanted to say... i love you Regina and goodbye." Emma kissed Regina one more time, and in the blink of an eye was gone. The cuffs dissolved, and Regina's arms fell to the bed.

Regina sat bolt right up. "Emma no please comeback we can work this out somehow." Regina yelled in dismay and heartache. "Please Emma don't leave me! I love you to," Regina began to cry in her bed. Her heart broken and the one person the could fix it, never can. "I'll find someway Emma, I'll find someway to help you my true love," and with that Regina cried even harder. Emma watched as Regina cried and she felt hot tears of love let lose, and leaked down her face. "I'm sorry Regina, I'm sorry there is no way you can reverse what i am, I love you and I'm sorry my true love."

* * *

 **Soo that was that tell me what you guys thought and if I should make another chapter**


End file.
